


Complete Blank [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Grosse Point Blank (1997)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is going to have a perfect wedding if it kills ... well, everyone but Debi. And Marcella and Bart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete Blank [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Complete Blank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34961) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/ecib)

Download: [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/complete-blank) | 21.5 MB | 23:33


End file.
